


Cory Wasn't the Only One in the House

by vaporeon



Category: Cory in the House
Genre: Other, White House, cool kids, fun in the white house, mystery novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeon/pseuds/vaporeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cory doesn't know where his friends and dad are, so he thinks he's the only one left in the white house. he's ready to cause some havoc, now that he's alone, but is this really the case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cory Wasn't the Only One in the House

     Cory looked out the window into the field, lonely and sad. Where was his father? He sure wasn’t here. Where was his mother? She sure wasn’t around. What was Cory to do? He sure didn’t know what to do. Was he to go home? Cory didn’t know and he never felt as lonely as he did now. Where was everyone? Why weren’t they here? Questions were unanswered. The White House, for once, was completely silent and empty. As if it was summer break––or the president had died.

     “Dad? Where are you?” Cory said into the darkness. No one answered him. “Newt? Sophie? Where are you?” Again, no one answered. “Is it summer break already? President? Where are you?” Cory began to yowl. He felt an ominous shiver down his spine, as he let out a thin wail. “Dad! Dad!President! Newt! Sophie!”

     Cory shivered again, and he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned around, afraid of what it was. What was touching his shoulder? He screamed, and ran away. It was a ghost! Turns out Cory wasn’t the only one in the house. He bawled and kept dashing down the hallways, screaming loudly, afraid of the ghost following him.

     “Ai-yai-yai!!!” Cory shrieked, still running down the dark, spooky hallways. Then, he stopped. He felt the cold hand on his shoulder again, as he tried to scream––but couldn’t.

     “Please don’t kill me!” Cory screamed, closing his eyes in terror.

     “I’m not. It’s just… The president,” The voice answered, as Cory turned around. It turns out that the ghost was just the president. “It’s okay, Cory. I don’t know what happened either… Where is everyone?”

     “AI-YAI-YAI!!! YOU SCARED ME, MR. PRESIDENT!” Cory let out a hysterical laugh of fright. “THAT WAS THE BEST JOKE IN THE WORLD!”

     “Stop yelling, Cory,” The president said, grabbing Cory’s shoulder. “We need to find out where Newt, Ronald Sheridan, and Sophie are.”

     “OH MR. PRESIDENT, YOU’RE SO FUNNY… I CAN’T BELIEVE I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GHOST!” Cory still was laughing hysterically. “I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE IN THE HOUSE!”

     “Well, you’re not, Cory. You’re not the only one in the house,” Mr. President said, shaking his head in disappointment. “Anyway, how are we going to find Newt and the team?”

     “Mr. President,” Cory said, finally calming down, “I hope you realize that we’re a gang. Not a team.”

     “What?” Mr. President said confused. “What do you mean?”

     “Because gangs are ten times cooler, Mr. President,” Cory responded, doing a flip. He landed on his feet perfectly––just like a cat would. “See, no team would be able to do a flip in such a dire situation. Only a gang would.”

     “Alright, okay, we’re a gang,” Mr. President said, tired of Cory. “Alright, we need to find Newt and the gang now.”

     “Okay, Mr. President,” Cory responded, putting on his cool shades. “Let’s go find Newt and the _gang_.”

     Cory led the way through the dark hallways, Mr. President walking behind him. To be honest though, Cory was dancing down the hallways, rapping. They were really bad raps, but Mr. President knew that Cory was a horrible singer. Then Cory stopped. He heard a weird noise down the hallway. He smelled the grease from the Royale Kitchen… Was his dad in there? Cory sniffed the air like a dog, still rapping. Mr. President stopped too, confused at what was happening.

     “What is it, Cory?” Mr. President asked, looking around the dark hallway.

     “I smell… I smell the grease of the kitchen,” Cory said slowly, squinting his eyes as he concentrated on the smell. “Maybe my dad, Rondell Sheridan, is in there! Preparing something!”

     “Yes, I agree,” Mr. President noded slowly, “I presume the Royale Kitchen always smells of grease?”

     “Well, to be fair… Not always,” Cory admitted, opening his eyes again. “Only when Rondell Sheridan, my dad––mind you, makes me food… He’d never make you grease, Mr. President… And to be completely fair… I didn’t ask him for any food.”

     “Maybe he’s being nice to you, Cory,” Mr. President suggested, gesturing toward the kitchen. “I would think that he’d make you some food even if you didn’t ask, right?”

     “No,” Cory hissed, bracing himself for attack. He would give everyone rabies, and he knew that his powers were unstoppable. “He’d never make me food unless if I asked.”

     “Okay, then why does the Royale Kitchen smell of grease?”

     Cory paused, and then did a flip––again landing on his feet, then said, “It’s not Rondell Sheridan… He’s not the one in the kitchen! That’s the only possible thing!”

     Mr. President gasped, “Then… Who is it? Where is everyone?”

     “Let me go investigate, Mr. President,” Cory said, fixing his rad-mad sunglasses. “I think you’re sad, Mr. President.” Cory turned around to face Mr. President.

     “What?”

     Cory turned around again and said, “No, you’re sad. But you’re actually… Kind of rad.” Cory winked and dashed away into the kitchen.

     The darkness ate Cory, he wanted to scream but he couldn’t because he was the gang leader. He did flips. He was the ultimate-supreme of the White House. Cory ran and ran and ran into the kitchen––the smell of grease flying into his nostrils.

     “THe grease!!!” Cory screamed, sniffing the air. “It smells… Like… Not the grease my father, Rondell Sheridan, would make!”

     Cory dashed into the Royale Kitchen, sniffing the air like a dog. Once he opened the doors, he saw it. The cage. Inside the cage were people and they were fighting over raw meat. Cory was confused, and he saw the man responsible for the hideous crime.

     “You! You’re responsible for this crime!” Cory screamed, doing a flip. He landed again on his feet, super cool.

     “Yes, I am responsible for this crime,” The hooded creature spat everywhere, a piece of spit landing on Cory’s face. “I feed my human servants raw meat. If they don’t get food in a couple of days, they begin to die. That’s not good! We need to keep the human servants nice and fresh. We throw them out on the streets when they start dying. The raw meat is what smells of grease.”

     “You are an evil man! What did you do to Sophie, Newt, and my father?” Cory screeched, his battle cry ringing in the Royale Kitchen.

     “They are in my human cage, fighting over the raw meat. They are sick and thin, unable to fend for themselves,” The hooded creature continued, and then revealed who he was. Mr. President???? “Yes, Cory, I am the President.”

     “You traitor! How could you do this to me?” Cory screamed, his coolness dripping off of him like mascara in the rain.

     “I am the President,” Mr. President said, “I can do what I want. Especially with my human servants. They will fight over meat until they are sickly! You will see, one day, Cory, that it was for the best.”

     “But you split up the gang! That’s the worst part!!!” Cory was sad, so he began crying tears of sadness. This was not radness, no, not at all.

     “Your father, Sophie, and NEWT are going to go on the streets today! They haven’t eaten raw meat in forever,” said Mr. President, and Cory was bawling. “It is time… To take them.” Dramatic music started playing.

     “NO!!!!!!!!” screamed Cory! He didn’t know what to do! He SCREAMED again! “DON’T DO IT, MR. PRESIDENT!!!!!!!!”

     “BUT I WILL, CORY!!!!!! DON’T DOUBT THAT I WILL!!!!!! I HAVE THE POWER TO, AND YOU CANNOT DENY THE FACT THAT I WOULD!!!!!!! DON’T LIE TO YOURSELF CORY, I HAVE THE POWER IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!!!!!” Mr. President started laughing crazily, his shoulders moving in an eerie way. This was not Mr. President, Cory thought to himself.

     “Mr. President, you’re not yourself,” Cory said, taking out a Snickers from his pocket, “You’re not yourself when you’re hungry.” Cory walked up to Mr. President and gave Mr. President the Snickers bar. “Eat it.”

     Mr. President eyed it, but he ate it, and a wonderful transformation came over him, everything was back to normal, “Thanks, I needed a Snickers. I’m not myself when I’m hungry, Cory. I’m sorry for trapping your father in a cage, that was very mean.”

     “Mr. President, all is forgiven,” Cory nodded, his shades still on his face; he paused, and then said, “But, uh, where is everyone? Especially my dad, since he’s in a cage.”

     Mr. President looked away, “Well, that, I don’t know. I wish I could tell you, Cory, I really do. I think I know where your father is, but I’m not sure about Newt and Sophie, unfortunately.”

     “Can we please go find them? I’m starting to get worried.” Cory made a face, his glasses falling down a bit from his nose.

     “Alright,” Mr. President said, “Let’s go… Though, I can’t promise they’re all alive. Who knows what I could’ve done. I’m really not myself when I’m hungry, Cory. I’m really not.”

     “You’ll be arrested,” Cory Baxter retorted. “Not only for murder, but for that hideous fashion. So last season!” Shade, Cory, shade.

     “Cory, this is literally a business suit,” Mr. President replied, “And besides, your clothes aren’t much better. Can’t you replace it? Wait, no, you can’t, because you cannot afford it.”

     Cory almost began to cry, as he sniffed, “Wow, Mr. President. That was real low of you,” Mr. President looked apologetically at Cory, but he continued, as he took off his shades, “I don’t think I’ll be needing these anymore. The shade has darkened this room far too much.”

     “I’m sorry, Cory,” Mr. President said, “But you were implying you wanted to have a battle with me.”

     “NO, MR. PRESIDENT!!! I JUST WANT TO FIND MY FRIENDS AND MY DAD!!!!!!! UGH, YOU’RE SO CLUELESS!!!!!! BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Cory screamed, and then he calmed down and put back on his shades, as he did a flip, “Now, let’s go.”

     And so they went.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i doubt there'll be a chapter two but maybe if theres a popular demand hmu


End file.
